


Posy

by Neelh



Category: Gravity Falls, Paris Burning (thecitysmith)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neelh/pseuds/Neelh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity Falls has watched, and will watch, eir children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posy

Gravity Falls watches eir children.

Ey were born a month ago, in July 1896, when a mother gave her life for her child. The daughter is weak, but Gravity Falls knows that she will survive. There is magic in the air; eir Oregon roots ingrained with the pixies and unicorns that consider em home.

Gravity Falls lives peacefully, knowing much and caring little, instead playing with eir young children. The dress ey wears is a little outdated with grass and mud stains, but the original sapphire blue color still shines through. At a distance, the parents see a dark-skinned person running with their children, but only the young ones, up close, see the tiny serpents that make up eir hair. The children pet and stroke the snakes, and in a way, they are blessed by it. They become fearless and warm-hearted adults, who smile and nod at the one who they know only as Posy, after the flowers ey wove into crowns and slipped into braids. Gravity Falls helps raise eir children, teaching them the secrets of the forest and allowing all of her citizens, human and otherwise, to learn from each other and grow together.

Gravity Falls grows darker sometimes. When ey see triangles, ey feels a shiver up eir spine. It feels like an eye watching em, and despite the fact that ey knows that Bill Cipher, or whatever the demon goes by now, cannot hurt em. The children, though, are in danger. Sometimes Cipher is summoned into eir little town, not considered a city despite eir existence, and Gravity Falls feels an intense headache. That is all Cipher can do to em physically. Ey worries about eir children, though. Those are the ones that don’t understand. Demons will destroy them, demons don’t care for them, and their promises are clever lies.

Ey fears Atlantis and what he could do to her, were she ever Lost, but not as much as Bill Cipher.

During wars, Gravity Falls hides. Ey avoids the lake, fearing what waits below for when she grows too sore from the tears shed, as she realises that all these boys that she watched grow from infant to child, from pimply teenager to broad-shouldered adults; that they won’t be returning to the mysteries that hide behind trees in the forest and sing faintly from the town. They are gone, and Gravity Falls remains.

People grow and change within em. If Gravity Falls prides emself on one this, it is that eir air, eir essence, is one of the most beautiful things on the planet. The life within em seems to shimmer in rainbow colors, and for the majority of people who seem to never leave, is somehow addictive.

Around the late seventies, early eighties, a new person comes to town. Gravity Falls, unlike eir people, watches him with eagle eyes. Ey notices the man’s six fingers and how he seems naturally attuned to the oddness. Gravity Falls had long since allowed the humans and creatures to live as they wished instead of forcing them together or apart. This meant that sometimes fairies would flitter around, and the gnomes would collectively romance a local kook, but some creatures remained apart from humanity. And that’s okay, Gravity Falls decided, because it made them happy.

The man seeks out these creatures, though, and Gravity Falls makes sure that they consent to being investigated before nudging the man in their direction. Ey knows his blood line, and it is that of the mother and daughter who gave her life.

Ey speaks to him, sometimes, and sees him writing about em in his journal when he thinks ey’s not there. Gravity Falls points out his inaccuracies and contrary to his beliefs, ey is not a girl but a being of indiscernible gender and no, ey is not nine but roughly eighty. When he realises that ey is a City, his expression is priceless.

But eventually he gets in too deep, stops paying attention to eir advice, summons Cipher and causes intense head pain. And ey feels another of his kind arrive in Gravity Falls, grants him warmth and shelter as ey guides him through the snowstorm, a large hood covering eir serpentine locks.

The new man’s name is Stanley, and he has a tired look in his eyes, as though he has aged far too quickly. But instinctively, Gravity Falls knows that Stanley is a Pines child, the same age as eir Author.

Ey asks for Stanley’s name as ey walks him to the shack unnecessarily. He asks for hers in return, and she gives him the familiar word that was never a name, truly, but a description, a title. Posy; the one who gathered the flowers in the forest for the people of Gravity Falls. He nods and allows Gravity Falls to point out various trees and fauna, things that ey can’t tell the townspeople about anymore because a strange cult in red robes has sprung up and threatened to harm eir children who dare acknowledge the supernatural. Gravity Falls silently promises emself that ey will protect this one, though, the one who is not eirs but is so close to one who is.

Stanford, eir Author, opens the door to the shack and he is mad. Gravity Falls sees his eyes, and his pain, and ey swears under eir breath. Ey tells him things; not a girl, not ten, not a human, and look, here’s his brother. Ey looked after him for you, eir child. Please, ey swears, they are real and please, let em help.

Ey can’t change the path that the brothers are headed on, though, and ey knows the lies that Stanford is telling lies, both knowingly and in ignorance. Journal Two and Journal Three are not hidden from everyone; the dryads know that the iron tree in the forest is not their brethren, and Gravity Falls knows all that happens in eir body and land. And Stanley is not who his brother trusts the most. It was Cipher, ey knows, and ey could kill the demon.

But Stanley is branded and Stanford is lost to somewhere that Gravity Falls can’t find.

Ey runs, and protects Stanley from a distance as he becomes eir child ever so slowly.

It takes thirty years for em to feel the thrum of new Pines in her veins. That family seems so much more attuned to magic than others, and Mabel and Dipper become eir children in about two weeks, by which time they have found Journal Three and their new City.

Gravity Falls returns to Stanley, eir snakes picking locks and allowing em to sneak in through the window, avoid the creaking floorboards, and poke the old man awake. He snorts and almost screams, but Gravity Falls silences him. He doesn’t call em Posy, but he allows his great-niblings to do so. Ey will protect them, though will say nothing of the man’s past, and Stanley seems content after that to allow a dangerous person near the children.

When Bill Cipher is summoned once again, Gravity Falls screams loudly enough for everyone to hear em.

Ey follows eir children into Stanley’s mind, and tries to guide them away from worse memories and the ones that ey swore to not divulge. But ey cannot stop emself from looking through and seeing her Stanford as a child, playing with Stanley and being so happy. Will Mabel and Dipper, eir new playmates, become like that?

Gravity Falls finds eir way back to Dipper and Mabel, and their Soos, and they have found a door that Gravity Falls wasn’t aware of. It had eir human name scratched out and replaced with eir City name, and ey was too slow to stop the three humans from entering.

There were three doors for three distinct memories in the room, with a few windows for where Stanley had probably seen em playing with Dipper and Mabel or hanging around the Shack, as friends are wont to do with the homes of their friends. But Dipper and Soos and Mabel have each taken a look into the three main doors.

Ey yells for them to stop, and slams Mabel and Soos’s doors shut. Crisis averted: Soos has only seen a mop of brown hair and Mabel has only seen Gravity Fall’s wide-eyed face peering down at Stanley.

Crisis not averted: Dipper fell through the door in surprise and is now stuck watching Stanley meet em.

_“I’m Stanley. Stanley Pines.”_

_“Oh, I know your brother! I’m Posy. At least, that’s what I’m called here, in Gravity Falls.”_

_“Heh, I know how that is. I’m wanted in ten, fifteen different states.”_

_“Really? I’ve never left Gravity Falls.”_

Ey watches with Dipper as the pieces fall together in Stanley’s mind. Meanwhile, the boy is reeling, and ey takes his hand to lead him out of the memory. Mabel and Soos watch as Dipper tries to run away, screaming about a lying grunkle and Gravity Falls holds him close to eir chest because ey caused it; it’s eir fault.

But ey swore above all to protect the Pines family, and that is what ey do as Bill Cipher finds the code before it is knocked out of his demonic hands by a City thrown by a Mabel, barely avoiding the Bottomless Pit.

 Ey says things to Cipher, some words that were probably not meant for the children’s hearing, but the migrane is terrible enough to cause Gravity Falls to barely comprehend eir words, let alone if they make sense. Ey have dealt with the triangular headache for eir entire life and ey have no idea how, but ey are a City, one of the most powerful pieces of magic possible, and ey refuse to bend any further.

When Cipher grows sick of eir ranting and leaves Stanley’s mindscape with the four, they find themselves on the floor, and the first thing Gravity Falls does is stare at eir friend’s twin, the one that he spoke of rarely but lovingly, and apologize immediately. Dipper scowls and turns away from Stanley, while Mabel and Soos seem torn. But Gravity Falls hears one of eir children break into the safe, and ey create a passage through the walls in order to punch the tiny boy in the face.

Gideon Gleeful might consider Gravity Falls home, but his rivalry with Stanley is getting quite annoying, even if the events are slightly skewed in the older man’s favour. Ey rants at Gideon, snatching the deed from his pudgy hands, because he has been conning and irritating em for nine years and ey doesn’t care about that, because all of the bad things have been made even worse due to Cipher. Gravity Falls can understand being a conceited jerk, because that’s the main kind of person ey find in a tourist trap of a town. But summoning Bill Cipher, the most dangerous headache of all time, in unforgivable. Ey demands Journal Two from Gideon, and he has been angry and disbelieving until Gravity Falls screams at the Pines to fetch em a knife or an axe and Gideon, believing himself to be close to death, struggles like a fly caught in a web. Mabel holds Gideon down with Dipper, their eyes fearful of the person who had defended and adventured with them throughout the summer. Soos hands em a meat cleaver, and Gravity Falls brings it down onto eir own arm, just above the shoulder.

The snakes scream, standing on end, and the fool thought that they were mint green dreadlocks until that moment, didn’t he? Gideon’s face is splattered with blood, and Gravity Falls owes the Pines some of the best laundry detergent in the world to get the stains out of that sweater. Ey shoves the stump in Gideon’s face so he can see the shards of bone from the impact and where the veins are bleeding out and growing back. Within two minutes, Gravity Falls looks exactly the same as before ey mutilated eir own body, except for the bloodstain down the side of eir dress.

Words that seem to not belong to em run from eir mouth, and ey knows that it’s the part of em that other Cities only talk about in hushed voices. The part that emerges in war, when there is nothing else left.

_“Run from here. Leave the Pines family. If you harm my children, I will dispose of you the way London disposed of Jack the Ripper.”_

Gideon flees, but when Gravity Falls turns around to see eir children, their faces are pale and Soos seems as though he is about to vomit.

They leave slowly, and Gravity Falls is left with a deed and a book and a crippling sense of loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I did a thing
> 
> My Les Mis fanfics are probably done with, sorry. I'll probably delete some of them, but they'll still be accessible with the wayback machine.
> 
> Also, Gravity Falls has emotionally destroyed me. City and show.
> 
> I know it stops at Dreamscaperers, but I swear it gets fixed like a week after between all of them and they all start building the portal together, it gets bedazzled by Mabel, the works.
> 
> Later, suckers. <3


End file.
